He's Back
by BladesAndLilies
Summary: Gannon is back now Link must find him and stop him.sounds kida easy right? Well not everything is easy for are hero Link.


Hello everyone I hope you like this story so...Um yeah here we go.

Disclaimer: don't own this game….at all.

Link walked into a dark cave slowly. Water dripped in several parts of the ceiling walls of the cave. Link walked further into the cave with, his only source of illumination, Navi the fairy to guide him. Suddenly Link heard a faint foot step behind him .Link swiftly turned around bringing his sword from its seethe.

Gannon stood in front of him with his evil grin and laughed.

"You thought you could get rid of me that easy huh? Well trust me, this is NOT over." Gannon Morphed into a huge creature. Much more hideous and fearsome then the other he has morphed into in the past.

Link jumped back from the creature, but the creature was too swift and caught him in his grip. Links sweat ran down his face with fury in his eyes. The Creature was about to throw Link in to the spiked areas of the cave when suddenly, Link awoke.

"It was a dream?" Link asked himself wiping the sweat away from his brow.

"It was just a dream." He repeated to himself, making him understand what was going on.

Link walked over to the window and looked out. The Moon was very bright that night. The wind was light and swayed the trees softy. Link walked outside and stood near a tree. "What if he does come back? He might come back…" Link looked up at the big moon. "Then I will just take him down again." Link grinned and returned to bed.

The Next morning Link took Epona, his horse, out and rode over to the castle. Link walked in and found Zelda looking worried. Link walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Zelda turned around and saw Link. Her Heart lifted a bit to see his face. "Oh Link…"Zelda looked down at the ground. Link looked at her very confused. "Zelda what is it?" Link asked lifting her head with his head. "He's…He's back. I can feel it. I had a dream. He's back." Zelda Said Looking at Link. Link's eyes widened. "Who's back?" Link asked grabbing both of her shoulders. Zelda looked down not saying anything. "Zelda!" Link shouted. "Gannon..." Zelda said and walked out of his grip. "I knew this was going to happen. I had a dream too." Link said sitting down and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Link you must help .We have to find him and destroy him once and for all." Zelda said still not turning towards Link. Link stood up and walk towards her. "Where do I start?" Link asked "Kakoriko graveyard." Zelda answered. "Here. Take this." Zelda handed Link a pendent. "This will help you unlock the door." Zelda said .Link put it on a looked at Zelda "What door?" Link asked. "I can't speak of where in the graveyard it is, you must find it yourself." With this Zelda walked over to the window. Zelda turned around to look at Link once more. "Be careful Link." Zelda said smiling. Link nodded and headed to the graveyard.

Link Mounted Epona and rode to the graveyard. Leaving Epona outside Link wondered up the steps to the Kakoriko Village. Link started to the Graveyard, but was stopped by a tall man. "Move aside! I need to get past." Link shouted trying to get past. "Sorry but the Graveyard has been closed off." said the tall beefy man. Link looked around for a second. "Alright, fine." Link said and walked away. The man stood there tall and didn't move.

Link walked up the steps to the windmill. Stopping he looked around and took out his long shot. Link aimed it at the roofs of the buildings and soon found he was on the cucco lady's house. Link then threw a few rocks in to the well.

The tall man walked over to the well and looked in. Link jumped off the roof doing a roll in his landing and ran into the graveyard.

Link ran in to see many Poes lurking around, which was unusual for they usually only come out if you mess with their grave. Link snuck around looking for the "Door" which Zelda spoke of. Link found a tombstone in the corner of the graveyard he never noticed. Link tried to open it but it was stuck tight. Link looked at the tombstone and found a circular indent on the top. Link took out his pendant and stuck it in the indent.

Suddenly the tombstone slid open. Link looked down and saw it was very dark. Since Navi left he did not have a fairy so it was hard to go into dark places with out a torch.

Link looked around and found a stick and made a torch. Link hoped down into the grave to find out where it leaded. Link looked at the walls. Every wall had some type of language written on it. Link looked around. He could not find another way out from the inner grave. Link tried to read the languages but they were in a foreign tongue.

Link left the grave and went back to the castle. "Maybe Zelda can read the walls." Link said as he galloped back to the castle.

(Sorry it was short but I needed to stop there. Please R&R if you want me to continue ;-)


End file.
